I want to go to her
by Murkay
Summary: Avery has set boundaries for Jack and Liz


Avery walks into the room, Jack and Liz are sitting on the couch having a drink together. Liz is sipping her pinot grigio whilst Jack is knocking back a vintage scotch. They are wearing a duo slanket, Jack has had Jonathon stitch their names at either end, so that Jack can clearly distinguish which is the stained Liz side. Liz had suggested that he just abbreviate it to say 'Jiz', but Jack was against it.

They are in the middle of playing a game of 'Would you rather' and Liz has asked.

'Jack, would you rather have sex with a dead person or an animal? Before you say anything it can be the dead person or animal of your choice?'

Before Jack has the chance to answer her, Avery has asked Lemon to leave the room as she would like to talk to him in private. Jack takes a look at Lemon as if to say, this must be important as she known's that he shares everything with Liz.

'Jack, I want you to set some boundaries with Liz'

'Boundaries, with Liz...what do you mean'?

'I understand that you and Liz have a special relationship, I know that she is your go to girl when you need advice but I think you should try and wean yourself off her and concentrate on the 2 most important women in your life'.

Jack looks at Avery as she pat's her pregnant belly, further stressing the importance of her demand.

'I know that you and Liz have a bond, and with my hormones going crazy at the moment, I can't help feel that your attention is always with her'

'A special bond?'

'Jack can we please just skip the montage of you and Liz?'

'You're asking me to stay away from Liz...Liz Lemon ?

As soon as he had uttered the words, it suddenly dawned on him, he had never thought of Liz as a threat before, after all why would he, she was Liz Lemon. All the women he had been with in the past always thought their relationship odd, but a threat. He had never heard such a thing.

'You do realise you are asking me to have boundaries with a women who has no boundaries. I once had a conversation with her while she shaved her underarms in my office bathroom. I will only agree to this, because you are carrying double the amount of estragon and I can't compete with 2 women in 1 body'.

'I just want us to be as close Jack, I need you to keep your distance for a while'

Avery stretched out her arms for a loving embrace from Jack as she once again managed to get what she wanted from him. As Jack went in for a hug and wrested his head on her shoulder his only thought was how he could go cold turkey from Lemon.

Lemon is standing outside Jack's office, Jonathan has been told under strict instructions not to let her in and makes up a lame excuse that he is changing in order to hide from her. So she reluctantly talks to him through the door_. _

'Jack, it's Liz. Change already, what is taking you so long? I seen Lutz here earlier was he dropping off those spanks for men, is that what you're hiding from me Jack? If you are having trouble with it, I could have Lutz...'

'Lemon , would you please get to the point'

Jack is hiding behind the door, too scared to open it for fear of breaking his promise to Avery. As she strains to talk and hear through the door, she informs Jack that her Dad is in town and wants to spend some time with her.

'What should I do Jack, he is 70 and he is trying to relive his youth and he wants me along for his last fix of rebellion, little does he know'.

Flash back - Liz is in her late teens, she is playing with a Girls World head and is experimenting with some classic Liz Lemon hairstyles, in-between chatting and laughing, she then takes a sip of her Shirley Temple which has been poured into a champagne flute. The wider shot reveals that she has a dozen Girls World head and this is her very first slumber party...she then attempts to make out with one of them.

The phone starts to ring in the office, Jack hears Avery voice while Liz is still trying to talk to him through the door. Jack runs to the phone so that Avery can't hear her.

'Avery'

'Is that Avery , can you tell her that the maternity pants she gave me are too small...If you let her know I would prefer the 28 weeks pants, those foot long subs are for weak people, they need to introduce man verses food size...Lemon verses food. (Liz givers herself a big Bo Ya)

Lemon is starting to drift off in her own conversation, meanwhile...

'Is that Lemon?'

Jack quickly puts Avery on hold and runs to the door. Jack has opened it so quickly that Lemon's hair shoots up like a Beyonce video.

'Jack!

Lemon shouts with delight at finally seeing him

'Lemon, I can't see or talk to you'. Jack pauses for a second then continues with his pep talk. 'For now, I need you to take this last piece of advice. Take your Dad to the Shark boat, his head will spin so fast and his hair will start to reseed faster than your bolding spot, he will realise that he can't live his life in the fast lane of Manhattan and retreat back to being a 70 year old, left wing middle American'.

With that, Jack slams the door in her face. He realises that it is not Lemon he is angry with; it is Avery for asking such a ridiculous demand of him.

Several days have passed and Jacks attempts at avoiding Liz have been more difficult then anticipated. As soon as Jack would see Liz, he would jump into an elevator, jump into a room, bathroom and avoid food at all cost, as he knew that wherever there was food, there was sure to be a Liz Lemon.

He can't stop thinking about the seed Avery planted in his head. What did Avery mean a special bond he shared with Lemon? Being apart from her made him think more and more about Avery's request and the more he thought about it, the more he missed Lemon. He missed visiting her in the broom cupboard she called an office. He never realised how much time he spend with her, confided, trusted and enjoyed her company.

Voicemail - 'Jack, its Liz, I know you have been super busy, but I just want to say...well, I just wanted to say...hi...hi I guess, so that now I have said Hi, just wanted to hear you say Hi back?

This was the third message she had left at his home. She wasn't sure why she hadn't seen Jack and she was starting to get paranoid that he was avoiding her.

Liz has been asked to go down and see Brian Williams at the Today Show, as he is a guest in this week's TGS. As she makes her way down the corridor, she over hears Avery talking to one of her colleagues.

'He just can't stay away from her, I nearly caught him returning her call, she left three messages, three messages, I mean...what does that mean. I asked Jack to stay away from her to keep his distance and set boundaries. He needs to understand that we come before Lemon'.

Lemon hugs the wall like a Russian spy trying not to be seen by Avery. Lemon scuttles along the corridor with thoughts running through her head. Jack had been avoiding her, because Avery had asked him to. Why, because she was a threat to their relationship? Lemon had never been a threat; she had never seen herself having power over any of Jack's ex's, which included only the elite and supermodels.

Her first reaction was to see jack, she had to see him, and she had to let him know that she known's why he has keeping his distance.

Liz rushes into the corridor of Jack's office she pins Jonathan to his desk and tells him that he can't stop her from entering this time.

'You are weak like an Ethiopian child waving of a fly from their face. I am the fly Jonathan, you can't flick me off ... I will flick you off'

Liz has lost it, she is beginning to erupt. She can't believe that Jack would so easily brush off their friendship, they had known each other for 5 years, sure she had kept underwear longer than that, but not a friendship. They had been each other's rock and confident, and he was going to let that go, because Avery simple asked him too. She thought that she meant more to him than that.

Liz storms through the double doors of Jack's office.

Jack is on his feet, as he is startled by her entrance.

'You shut up, just shut up'

Jack has yet to say anything

'You are my best friend, you are the easiest person to say hello too and the worst person to say goodbye too. Promising Avery that you could keep your distance from me...well you just made that goodbye a lot easier! From now on friendship OVER!'

With that Liz exits out of Jack's office and Jonathan is left lying on the desk confused about what has just happened. Jonathan looks at Jack and he is slumped in his chair realising what he has just lost.

Jack checks his messages, his voicemail, his email, his post...nothing. He has received no communication from Liz and it is killing him. Even when he was avoiding her, he was still emailing her or managed to send her a work related text, he needed his Lemon fix for the day and had been satisfied with it. But now after their argument, he was in the no man's land; he was starting to feel like Lemons uterus, baron and in dire need of human contact.

It was late, he had been sitting at his desk drinking his scotch, waiting for communication from Liz, he had tried to contact her and at this point he didn't care about breaking his promise. He was pacing from anticipation of a response until he couldn't stand it anymore.

'Your Jack Donaghy God damn it, you've climbed Kilimanjaro with an amputated leg and then had it re-attached just to prove you could. If you want to see your best friend, then you can see your best friend'

There he said it, Best Friend, he said it again.

'Lemon, my best friend'

Sure he had best friends before, but not like Lemon, Lemon was different, she was the one he confided in, she was the one he spend most of his time with took her on corporate trips, not because she was an asset to the trip, but because he liked spending time with her, she made him laugh, he made her laugh

As Jack was going through his filling cabinet of memories that he shared with Lemon, he kept on thinking, it always began with she was the one...she was the one.

'Driver, I need you to take me to Riverside Drive'

'Is that for your morning call Mr Donaghy?'

'No, I want to go now'

Liz hadn't been sleeping or eating for days now, just as her relationship with Jack had died, so did her relationship with food.

Liz was lying in bed (not sleeping) her only thoughts of Jack. She was thinking the only person she wanted to see, was the one person she couldn't, the one person she want to talk to, was the one person she couldn't.

There is a heavy handed knock on the door; she suspects it to be the Pizza Guy.

Flash back – We see Liz excepting her Platinum Member s Club card at her local Pizza shop, they have asked her for any special requirements, since she is now a part of their exclusive club. She eagerly fills in the form to which she requests a house visit if she has not placed an order within a week, as she was sure to be dead. Another one of Liz's 'if I die' please let her be found within a respectful 7 day period, anything longer would just be embarrassing for her.

Liz then slowly makes her way to the door and opens it.

She looks down at the shoes in her hall way and she knows that they are way too shinny for the greasy faced pizza boy that she now knows on a first name basis, she knows that they are Jacks. She looks up at him, he is a mess, you can see in his eyes he has not slept or eaten for days and he looks deep into her mud coloured eyes. She looks down as she doesn't want Jack to see her cry at the relief it is him.

With this he reaches under her waist to lift her up into his chest letting her feet dangle freely. Liz is quick to move her arms tight round Jack's neck. She then allows him to carry her back into the apartment still in their embrace. This is the longest hug they have had. Both unable to let go, both scared to stop.

Avery is lying in the bed she shares with Jack, she reaches out to feel his touch and unable to she opens her eyes and realises he is not there.

She has a bitter taste in her mouth and is sure that Jack has too; as she knows that he has now tasted the Lemon.


End file.
